1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of key duplication. More specifically, the invention is directed to the field of apparatuses and methods of automatic key duplication involving as little trained human operator input as possible.
2. Description of Related Art
Duplicate keys are typically cut from pre-existing master keys using a hand-operated table-top tool having two clamps, a cutting wheel, a follower and a cleaning wheel. A schematic of such a conventional key cutting tool appears in FIG. 1. In operation, a locksmith or someone of at least some training on the machine examines the master key A, tries to determine what type of key it is by eye/tool, tries then to determine which model of key it is by eye, and selects a corresponding key blank B from an array of scores of different models. The master key A is then clamped at the following station C, and the key blank B is clamped at the cutting station D. The two stations C and D are attached to a common base E, which is opposite the follower F and cutter G (which are both together mounted on base H).
Base H is then pressed down towards base E, or, conversely, base E is moved up towards base H, depending on the machine model, in the direction of arrow Y. This causes the cutter G to be brought into contact with the key blank B. The keys are moved longitudinally in the direction of arrow X with respect to the follower F and cutter G. Since the key blank B and the master key A are mechanically linked (i.e., they are clamped to the same base E), the follower F rides along the tooth pattern of the master key A, and the cutter G simultaneously cuts into the blank blade of the key blank B, removing blade material in the same configuration as the tooth pattern of the master key A. When the cutting is done, the operator removes both keys and places the newly cut key under a rotating cleaning wheel or brush (not shown) to remove burrs and any stray material left over from the cutting process.
This process is fraught with potential problems and mistakes. First, the operator may select the wrong type of key blank. Since each type of key (e.g., Kwikset, Schlage, Segal, etc.) has a differently shaped cross-sectional profile, using the wrong type will result a key that will not be able to enter the lock properly. Second, the operator may select the right type of key but the wrong model. Keys of the same type come in different lengths, for example, and the operator may select a blank having the wrong length. Moreover, there are many models of keys currently on the market. Many of the models are very similar in shape and cross-section. Even to the trained professional, model identification can be quite difficult and erroneous. This problem is only made worse by the tens of aftermarket manufacturers that produce keys with models that are designed to have the same dimensional features, but are actually manufactured with differences. Key model identification is necessary before duplication of a key. Third, the operator may not properly align the master key in clamp C, thereby causing the two keys to be out of register and he may not align the blank properly. Fourth, the operator may apply too little pressure or inconsistent pressure on base E and cause key B to be cut too shallowly or incompletely. Other problems may arise. In addition, since the device must be operated by someone trained on the device, duplicate keys may not always be readily available. Conventional key cutting machines are usually located in locksmith shops and hardware stores, or similar avenues of commerce not typically known to be open late into the evening. For these and other reasons, there is a long felt need to automate the process of key duplication so that ordinary consumers can obtain accurate duplicate keys by themselves, without requiring a specialty shop to be open for business, and without requiring a skilled tradesperson on hand to operate the machine.
Several attempts to automate the process of key duplication have been partly successful at best. There are several patents to so-called “automated” key identifying and/or duplicating devices, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,899,391 and 5,127,532 to Cimino; U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,409 to Heredia; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,968 to Crasnianski; and 5,538,374 to Cole et al. However, in each of these and others like them, one or more of the steps required to duplicate a key are still manual. For example, in some devices and methods, the operator must still determine what type of key the master key is and select a corresponding key blank. In other (and/or the same) devices, the master key is still aligned by hand and clamped by hand. Many of these prior devices still require a skilled tradesman to operate the machinery. In fact, even in the most automated key machine of today, the following steps are still performed by the operator: insertion of customer/master key, partial alignment of customer/master key, clamping of customer key, identification of customer key model, retrieval of key blank, insertion of key blank, partial alignment of key blank, clamping of key blank, starting machine, unclamping of customer key, removal of customer key, unclamping of key blank, removal of key blank, de-burring of key blank, returning customer key to customer, giving new key to customer and charging the customer a fee for the service.
Thus, there is still a long-felt need for a fully automatic key identifying and/or duplicating machine that can be operated by an ordinary consumer in a manner as easy as purchasing an item from a vending machine or receiving money from an automated teller machine.